


Как мы с тобой первый раз трахнулись, Вуд?

by Fool_Moon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 03:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10324934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fool_Moon/pseuds/Fool_Moon
Summary: Флинт из последних сил упирает кончик палочки Вуду в грудь.— Как мы с тобой первый раз трахнулись, Вуд? — сипит он.И Вуд привычно морщится: ему не нравятся такие вопросы. И еще больше не нравится то, что на них приходится отвечать.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ 2017 для команды флинтвуда по заявке: "Постхог, отношения на фоне канонных событий (~войны). Что было с квиддичем в тот год, чем занялся Маркус, как они снова встретились - на откуп автору. Просто хочется херт/комфорта, тревог одного за второго (и наоборот) и бесконечной нежной и пышущей пламенем нцы. ))" Автор извиняется, что с пламенем, возможно, получилось не очень. Но Нца имеется. И даже бесконечно нежная)

В доме холодно и слышно, как за стеной воет вьюга, бьется в окна и стучится в дверь. Пламя в камине ревет, но это не спасает. И нужно бы закрыть ставни, но Флинт не может. 

Тихо выругавшись про себя, он снова подходит к окну и, взмахнув палочкой, гасит в доме свет: так в снежном вихре за стеклом можно разглядеть хоть что-то. Но на дороге пусто, и только красноватые отблески от пламени камина рисуют на окне причудливые тени. Вот словно кто-то в длинной черной мантии крадется вдоль кустов смородины, а вот — кто-то лежит, вытянув руку в отчаянной попытке достучаться до Флинта. Каждый раз, видя эту руку, Флинт вздрагивает. Но потом, прищурившись, понимает, что это всего-навсего сломанная ветка старой яблони, принесенная сюда черт-те когда приблудившимся к ним с Вудом дворовым псом. 

— Люмос! — и свет снова вспыхивает, а Флинт садится за стол и наливает себе еще немного огневиски. 

Последнее время вечера Флинта измеряются в бутылках. Обычно одна или две, но сейчас на исходе уже третья, и он должен быть совершенно отвратительно пьян, но, увы, алкоголь, подействовав на ноги, совершенно не действует на мозги, и Флинт пьет его, словно воду, вновь и вновь бросая за окно обеспокоенные взгляды. 

Вьюга не утихает, и в ее вое Флинту чудятся вскрики и жалобные стоны, и визгливое Круцио, и яростное Авада Кедавра, и чей-то долгий ноющий плач… Он трясет головой и ругается на огневиски и собственное идиотское воображение, а потом снова гасит свет и подходит к окну. Но там — только метель. 

Вуд возвращается под утро, когда запасы огневиски в доме подошли к концу, а Флинт умудрился уснуть, привалившись лбом к оконному стеклу и подперев кулаком щеку. Он вскакивает на ноги, едва дверь издает первый еле слышный скрип. Покачнувшись, хватается за стол и тут же за палочку. Война научила их всех осторожности. Даже если в дупель пьян. Даже если уснул всего десяток минут назад.

Вуд стоит на пороге, держась за косяк длинными, покрасневшими от холода пальцами. Он бледен до синевы, а губы кажутся светло-зелеными. Словно ему только что запустили в спину смертельное проклятие. В доме сразу становится холоднее, и Маркус спешит втащить Вуда внутрь и захлопнуть дверь. 

— Ты где был всю ночь? — спрашивает он, расстегивая запорошенную снегом мантию. Та заскорузла и покрылась ледяной коркой. И Маркус, чуть покачиваясь, относит ее к камину, небрежно кидает на совершенно бесполезный летом экран и возвращается к Вуду, который так и стоит посреди комнаты. И молчит. Только смотрит, кривовато усмехаясь. И тут Флинт вспоминает, что не спросил у него ни черта про то, как они начали жить вместе, и про первый снитч, и прочую ерунду, о которой знали только они двое, и которую Флинт каждый раз воскрешал в памяти, изобретая вопросы для проверки перед возвращением Вуда домой. Вот вчера, например, было: 

— Как мы с тобой первый раз трахнулись? — И Вуд долго хмурился, обзывал Флинта пошляком и отказывался пересказывать все скабрезные подробности. 

А сейчас просто стоит и молчит. И Флинт чувствует себя идиотом, когда поворачивается и произносит светским тоном:

— Напомни, как мы с тобой первый раз трахнулись? 

Вуд начинает ржать и смеется так, что Флинту хочется закрыть руками уши. А потом он просто растекается по дому серовато-сизым туманом, и Флинту кажется, что он больше никогда не сможет дышать. Туман обволакивает его, забирается в легкие и в горло, вызывая рвотные спазмы, он добирается до его головы и скручивает в жгут живот. И тело горит, словно в огне, пока Флинт, опустившись на колени, старается выблевать его из себя, чувствуя, как липкая дрянь словно когтями раздирает горло.

— Флинт! Флинт! — голос Вуда доносится до него, будто через толстый слой ваты, и Флинт пытается открыть глаза и достать палочку. Рука подрагивает, но он упрямо поднимает ее и держит перед собой. 

Вуд раскраснелся с мороза, и на бровях у него наросли сосульки. Он смотрит на Флинта, прищурившись, и тянет руки к его палочке. Флинт из последних сил упирает ее кончик Вуду в грудь.

— Как мы с тобой первый раз трахнулись, Вуд? — сипит он. И Вуд привычно морщится: ему не нравятся такие вопросы. И еще больше не нравится то, что на них приходится отвечать. 

— В Хогвартсе на седьмом курсе, — заявляет он наконец, скривившись. — В раздевалке. 

И Флинт смеется, тут же, впрочем, схватившись за голову, которую вдруг пронзила мигрень — давняя спутница его ежеутреннего похмелья. 

— Неправильно, Вуд, — заявляет Флинт самодовольно. — В раздевалке я тебе просто отсосал. 

Он прикрывает глаза, вспоминая, как жарко было тогда. Какими горячими были у Вуда губы, и как под хлесткими каплями душа ныл, кажется, каждый полученный во время игры синяк. И как совершенно потрясающе тесно было в поделенной на двоих душевой кабинке. И как, когда он встал перед Вудом на колени, заныла сбитая недавно ссадина. И это жжение, и бьющие по спине, голове и лицу капли… и член Вуда, нагло упирающийся ему в губы… И его стоны, разъезжающиеся от удовольствия ноги и длинные пальцы, которые путались у Флинта в волосах… И белые потеки спермы, смешанные с его слюной, которые медленно затягивало в слив… А потом быстрые и яростные движения руки Вуда на его члене. Ах, эти длинные пальцы… Пусть не секс. Но Флинту нравится вспоминать об этом. И что Вуд тоже помнит — нравится особенно. 

— Да черт бы с ним, — ворчит Вуд, раздеваясь. Он скидывает на пол стоящую колом мантию и трясет мокрыми волосами. На них тоже сосульки, которые начинают быстро-быстро таять, и скоро на щеке и шее Вуда появляются длинные мокрые дорожки. Тот морщится: щекотно. — Ты опять надрался! Что с тобой было, Флинт! Я думал, ты сдох тут с твоим огневиски. 

— Где ты шлялся всю ночь? — вспоминает Флинт произнесенные уже сегодня слова и косится на каминный экран. Но там пусто. Мантии нет. И следов незнакомца тоже. Привиделось? Он касается рукой горла, вспоминая, как пытался выблевать чертову склизкую пакость. Горло отзывается надсадной, ноющей болью. Ему вторит голова, и Флинт, по-собачьи тряхнув башкой, падает на стул. 

— Марк, Маркус, ты чего? — Вуд подходит к нему ближе, гладит по волосам, заглядывает в глаза и, наставив на него палочку, накладывает диагностические чары. Проклятая война! Теперь идиотское заклинание приходится произносить несколько раз в день. Да тот же Флинт выдает его совершенно на автомате, даже если мозги уже проспиртовались окончательно. 

Чары облепляют его словно холодная вода, заставляя поежиться, а Вуд недовольно хмурится. 

— Кончай пить, Флинт, — бурчит он и идет наверх. Нужно переодеться. Флинт согласно кивает и наливает себе еще. Буквально на два пальца. Потому что Вуд все-таки пришел. И потому что не растекся туманом по гостиной. 

Он достает еду и ставит чай, как примерная женушка, очищает мантию заклинанием и, посомневавшись немного, все-таки не вешает ее на экран перед камином. 

Слишком оно… нарочито, да. Отличное слово. Вуду такие нравятся. 

Вуд спускается вниз в магловской футболке и домашних штанах. Флинт тычет пальцем на накрытый стол. Наливает себе чай и говорит:

— Завтра пойду с тобой, — спокойно так. Как о совершившимся факте. Уведомил и ладно. Пусть Вуд принимает к сведению. 

— Нет, — так же спокойно отвечает ему Вуд и накалывает на вилку сосиску. 

Сосиски Флинт купил в магловской лавочке неподалеку от их дома. На него там косились поначалу, когда он первый раз приперся туда осенью и довольно долго пытался расплатиться странными магловскими деньгами. Теперь узнают. Здороваться начали. Флинт кривится: вот уж не для того он Хогвартс заканчивал, чтобы его в магловских магазинах узнавали. 

— Да, — повторяет он и хмурит брови, становясь похожим на горного тролля. Мрачного горного тролля. — Я и так, блядь, как жена. Пожрать, постирать, трусы заштопать. И ждать у окна. Вышивания только не хватает!

— Марк, ты не понимаешь… — мямлит Вуд, вздыхает. Косится на пустые бутылки. 

— Это ты не понимаешь! — цедит Флинт и смотрит туда же. — Я сопьюсь с тобой к черту! Какого хуя мы не уехали, когда я предлагал? Могли бы давно играть во Франции. Или вон в Румынии. Звали же. Пусть во второй состав, но звали! Но мы ж, мать твою, патриоты! Мы за добро и справедливость! Только где твоя справедливость, Вуд, когда ты шляешься по заданиям и борешься со злом, а я каждую ночь смотрю в чертово окно и думаю, доползешь ты, мать твою, до дома или нет!

— У тебя отец за них! И половина друзей! Как я могу тебя взять?! Что я народу скажу?! — Вуд всплескивает руками, задевает вилку, и недоеденная сосиска летит на пол, пачкая доски пятнами кетчупа. 

Флинт смотрит на красные пятна на ковре. Потом на Вуда. Вот и поговорили. 

— Марк, слушай, — Вуд хватает его за руку, когда Флинт встает из-за стола. Смотрит умоляюще и виновато. 

Флинт скидывает его руку и кривится:

— Как мы с тобой трахнулись первый раз, Вуд? — шипит он и грохает об стол кружкой с недопитым чаем, тот разлетается вокруг крупными каплями. 

Вуд кривится и отводит взгляд. Помнит, сука. И все еще имеет совесть выебываться и намекать на то, что Флинт недостаточно бел и пушист для их гребаного закрытого клуба. 

Флинт криво усмехается. 

— Молчишь, Олли? 

Но Вуд мотает головой и начинает хрипло. 

— В тот день я дежурил в Министерстве под оборотным. Нужно было выявить тех, на кого наложили Империо, и вычислить людей с метками. Среди приходящих и уходящих, и работающих. Я был в отделе магического транспорта, когда туда пришел твой отец, ты… и еще несколько человек, — Вуд сглатывает. — Они… вы… обнаружили меня после того, как начали обсуждать возможность отслеживания перемещений с помощью каминной сети и подключения дополнительных каминов. И потом… потом ты… 

— Наложил на отца и тех, кто там был, Обливиэйт и вытащил тебя, растяпу, оттуда к чертовой матери, — сухо заканчивает Флинт. — Получил от родителя пару шрамов и Круцио. Хорошо хоть ты сообразил, что у тебя палочка не только между ног. 

Вуд кивает. 

— А потом мы аппарировали ко мне, и я… 

Флинт кивает следом. 

— И ты… 

Они замолкают. 

— Прости, — наконец произносит Вуд и снова хватает Флинта за руки. 

Тот молчит. Вспоминает, как болели разрезанное Секо плечо и щека, как тряслись ноги после непростительного, и как Вуд бегал вокруг, не зная, что предпринять: то вливал в него огневиски, то промакивал кровь, то извинялся, и явно тоже вспоминал их единственный совместный душ в Хогвартсе. 

После третьего стакана Флинта тогда, кажется, попустило. В теле появилась легкость, а в голове дурная хмельная храбрость. И он полез к Вуду на колени. Целоваться.

А потом Вуд разложил его прямо тут, вон на том клетчатом диванчике. Долго елозил губами по его лицу, шее, груди и животу, пока наконец решился первый раз взять в рот. Но Флинт не мешал. Ему было кайфово. И от губ и рук Вуда, и от того, что возвращаться ему теперь было некуда, а Вуд же гриффиндорец. Не сможет бросить в беде человека, который его спас и которого он трахнул. После такого вроде как жениться положено… Вот пусть и женится…

Флинт решительно спустил штаны и развел ноги шире. Одну, правда, пришлось спустить на пол: диван был узковат. Но Вуд ничего, справился. Пыхтел-пыхтел сначала, прилаживался, растягивал Флинта, словно последнего британского девственника. А потом вставил. И тут Флинт понял, что готов замуж. Вот прямо сейчас. Потому что стало наконец правильно. Сильно, почти до боли, ярко. И мыслей в голове не осталось. И это было хорошо: можно было хвататься за Вуда, стонать и подмахивать, словно последняя шлюшка из Лютного, а потом, когда тот выгнул Флинта почти пополам и замер, кончая, вцепиться зубами в его плечо и кончить самому. И даже пошутить про последнего девственника не сразу, а минут через десять, когда дыхание немного успокоилось. 

— Флинт, — отрывает его от размышлений Вуд. Он все еще выглядит виноватым. Вон, даже сосиску с пола подобрал и вытер кетчуп салфеткой. — Марк, я не хотел… — продолжает он и вздыхает. — Я просто правда не знаю, как это лучше все сделать, чтобы тебя… ну… приняли. 

— Скажи, что я тебе готовлю, а ты меня ебешь, но у меня есть и другие таланты, — бурчит Флинт. 

И Вуд улыбается. 

— Ладно, — кивает он. — Давай я в выходной тебя на собрание возьму. Обсудим. 

— Только учти, если что, обливиэйтить всех будешь ты, — тянет Флинт. 

— Само собой, — ухмыляется Вуд. — А ты потом меня трахнешь.


End file.
